


Chemistry

by lund



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, its mushy and gross and i have no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lund/pseuds/lund
Summary: Prompt: biting to leave teeth marks





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a month but here it is! 
> 
> Beta'd by this [lovely](https://hold-on-phone-ringing.tumblr.com/) !  
> I would like to thank them dearly for dealing with me.  
> Gods know I was difficult.

  
_Whenever you're next to me, it's just ecstasy_  
_You feel the energy, it's our chemistry_  
_Let's make a memory_

 

Face sore from smiling too much and throat hoarse from hours of yelling and laughing with his friends, Evan bid a final farewell to the group call.

'Goodbyes' and 'see you's filled the call, knowing it wouldn't be the last of their friend they'd see. Evan wiped at the tears that sprung to his eyes as he yawned. He'd edit the video tomorrow and release it sometime the following week since his fans had been begging for some new GTA V content.

He was sure Daithi and Marcel where probably joking about how "he had to get back to his boyfie" but he wasn't going to deny it. It was no secret to their friends that they were dating, but they could never let the fans know in fear it'd ruin their careers. Though Evan did wish they could be more open about it. If only everyone knew about how smitten he was with this man. It was truly ridiculous if you asked him.

It was his dimples for sure. Ever since they'd first met in person, Evan had been obsessed with his dimples. And god, his smile was the most beautiful thing the younger had ever seen. He was sold right away, but the more he hung out with Jonathan, the more his small crush bloomed into something much bigger. And he knew he was in too deep the day they'd shared their first kiss, confessing their loves in a drunken mess of limbs in the bedroom at one of Craig's parties. They'd been almost inseparable since. Jonathan even started flying over every other month to spend a week with Evan. And whenever he wasn't recording, Evan was attached to Jonathan's side like his life depended on it, peppering the latter's face in kisses and hugging him tightly whenever there was a chance.

And after what seemed like forever of stripping to his boxers and brushing his teeth, Evan was finally on his way to their (really his) bedroom. It was a big room with a nice bed he could smother Jonathan with love on. The walls were an off-white with little pictures hung on them (all courtesy to Jonathan).

As Evan entered their room, he was met with Jonathan sprawled across the bed, his face almost pressed into his phone as he typed. It only took seconds for Jonathan to sense his presence, looking up from his activity with a warm smile, "Hey." And Evan nearly swooned at the sweet sound, admiring how adorable his boyfriend looked in a baggy shirt and his sweats with dark glasses perched on his nose.

"Hey, baby boy," Evan replied, approaching the bed with a hand nestled in his own hair. He climbed up beside Jonathan, quickly scooping him up, closer to him. Jonathan's lanky limbs tangled with his, his phone long forgotten on the edge of the bed.

Evan's hands moved to card through his boyfriend's hair, rustling it gently. and Jonathan grinned at his antic, ducking his head to the side to kiss the Asian. "I love you, you owl-man."

Evan let out an amused chuckle, quickly chasing Jonathan's soft lips as they left him. He bit down on the older's bottom lip teasingly causing them both to giggle. But the kiss quickly turned heated as Jonathan slipped his tongue past Evan's lips. And their tongues battled for dominance as Jonathan moved to straddle his thighs, hands sliding down to rest in the dips of the younger's sides. 

Most of their friends assumed that Evan was the dominate in the relationship, (though they wouldn't say that if they'd ever saw Jonathan; the man was all height and tattoos). Though, sometimes Evan didn't mind letting Jonathan take the lead; he was just a big softie when it came to his boyfriend, especially when Jonathan would hold him or kiss the top of his head.

The older eventually gave in, letting Evan take full control of the kiss, reveling in the way the latter sucked on his tongue and lips. Evan gave a harsh tug to Jonathan's hair, pulling their mouths apart with an obscene squelch, a little trail of saliva connecting them. Though, Jonathan's lips quickly curled up into a smirk as he leaned down to attach his lips to to Evan's overly sensitive neck, eliciting a small whimper from his boyfriend. _The positions had been switched._

Jonathan kissed up the side of the younger's neck before planting a wet kiss to the patch of skin right between his ear and neck. He briefly sucked on the skin before he nosed further up so he could suck Evan's ear lobe into his mouth. He nibbled on it, hands sliding down to grip at the base of his lover's neck. Evan let out a soft moan at the sensation, tilting his head as best as he could to offer more access. The older took the offer, his mouth attaching to his neck once again, leaving a trail of light purple marks in his wake.

Evan enjoyed the sensation of wet lips against his hypersensitive skin, and Jonathan reveled in the feeling of Evan's hands as they slid down his back to grip his ass, squeezing it hard enough to bruise.

The taller let his hands fall from the base of Evan's neck, his nails grating down his back. The Asian's head slamming back into the headboard, a low moan caught in his throat. His body felt so hypersensitive to the pleasure that his brain didn't register the intense throb of the scratch marks (though he knew they'd hurt like a bitch in the morning).

Jonathan sunk his canines into the junction between Evan's neck and shoulder, his cock throbbing against the soft material of Evan's sweats at the sounds he was eliciting from the aforementioned. His hands moved from the small of Evan's back back up, tracing where he let his nails rake down the flesh, lips leaving caramel skin with an obscene pop. The spot was reddening at a fast pace, the bite deep enough you could make a mold of Jonathan's teeth.

A heat pooled in the center of Jonathan's groin at the sight, a sudden yearning to mark his boyfriend even more. His cock ached in his pants, his mind screaming mine mine mine. He wanted so bad to sink his teeth deep, _deeper_ into his flesh. To mark him as his. To let everyone know he belonged to Jonathan. _Only_ him.

A needy, low-pitched whine left Evan's swollen lips, drawing Jonathan from his trance. The older gazed down at his boyfriend, tongue darting out to lick over his own cherry red lips

"Mmm, see something you _like?_ " Jonathan teased.

And Evan whimpered quietly, grinding up to try and get some sort of friction. He was as painfully hard as Jonathan and the taller almost took pity on him.

"C'mon baby, gotta use your words or else I won't know what you want." He drawled, slowly pushing down until he felt their clothed erections pressed together.

He quickly seated the rest of the way, legs spreading further to allow more pressure. 

"Fuck, Jonathan..." Evan groaned, his eyes shut and head tilted back as his boyfriend continued to grind down on him.

He couldn't wait to make the taller a sweating and whimpering mess. Couldn't wait to _feel him_. Couldn't wait to make him scream his name as he clutched so tight at the bed sheets his knuckles turned white. Evan's long-neglected cock swelled in his boxers at the thoughts. But Jonathan had other plans.

And tanned fingers trailed up and over his shoulder, down his chest. They briefly rolled his nipples, teasing them before moving further down to clutch at the waist band of dark grey briefs. 

They curled around the waist band, tugging slowly. Evan lifted his hips up to make it easier. And once they were down to his thighs, Evan's cock sprung out and smacked against his abdomen. Jonathan eyed it hungrily, his teeth subconsciously sinking back into his chewed up bottom lip as he moved further down the younger's legs.

The briefs were quickly yanked off and discarded somewhere behind them.

Nimble fingers ghosted over his base of Evan's cock, the older leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to the tip. Jonathan liked to take his time, and Evan also _not-so-secretly_ loved it. Tongue darting out to taste the pre-cum that was already forming a perfect bead at the top, the older licked at the tip kittenishly.

Evan let his hand grip gently at his boyfriend's hair, whimpering and sucking in puffs of air. Jonathan smirked against his cock before both his hands wrapped around the base and pumped slowly. He engulfed the head, tongue flattening against its underside. His head bobbed slightly, suckling at it as he drank up the precum that seemed to just ooze from it.

Evan's head fell back, grip tightening on Jonathan's locks as a throaty groan ripped through him. The brunette had always been good at giving head, Evan always bragging about it to whoever would listen. and Jonathan, well he loved when his boyfriend bragged about his skills in bed. He loved hearing Evan go on and on about how good his blow-jobs are and how beautiful he looked all sprawled out, body laced in sweat, eyes screwed shut and mouth caught in a silent scream as he came.

Head bobbing a few more times, and a small lick to the slit, Jonathan pulled back much to Evan's displeasure. _"Please."_

And Evan sighed, reaching for the night stand beside them. He opened the top drawer and fumbled around for the lube. Finding it, he pulled it out and tossed it on the bed beside them. "Okay, baby, lay on your back and I'll take care of you."

Swapping positions, he soaked in the image of Jonathan laid back on the bed, clothes wrinkled and hair a mess against the soft, white pillows. Reaching out, Evan let his fingertips brush against the material of his low cut shirt that showed of his perfect collar bones and lean neck. His ivory skin glowed under the dim lights, making Evan weak at the knees. Jonathan had always had the most beautiful skin, so smooth and perfect.

Fingers skimming along the material until they found the bottom, Evan made sure to slide the material up slowly and with patience. He preferred to take it slow with Jonathan, to savour everything. He wanted to make everything last, all the time he spent with Jonathan because he knew one day one of them would die and take all their memories with them. And he feared that, never wanted to let go of the man. He meant so much to Evan, his first true love, his everything. _His world._ He was the star against the darkness that engulfed Evan's life (after his last breakup). Jonathan had saved him from heartbreak, had shown him how to love and how to feel loved properly. He would crumble without him. He knew it was cheesy but it was all true. He'd give his life for Jonathan, but also feared death because he wanted to be with him for an eternity. To get married. To have a family. To grow old together. _To never part._

Finally pulling the shirt up to his armpits, his hands slipped back down Jonathan's sides, giving them a light squeeze. Jonathan lifted off the bed to help slip the shirt up over his arms and head before falling back, his head hitting the plush pillows. A lazy smile formed on his lips as he looked up at his boyfriend, body laying limp against the sheets as he waited. Waited for what he'd been craving for so long.

The man above him smiled back, chuckling lightly. "Needy much?" he teased, leaning down to peck at Jonathan's cherry lips. The older whined in response despite the grin that broke out across his face, dimples so deep Evan was sure they could hold water.

Moving up so he was straddling Jonathan's thighs, the shorter man reached over for the temporarily forgotten lube. Jonathan's eyes trailed his lean body, taking in every crevice and line where his muscles met under tan skin. His eyes skimmed upward, getting caught on the droplets of sweat that slowly cascading down his toned chest. Then moved on to take in his plush lips that were caught in a smirk. Evan's hair was tousled, bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat. And Jonathan had to take a moment to wonder how he'd ended up with such a perfect boyfriend. _How?_

Evan was the literal definition of perfection, as if god had stuffed the word into him. And well, Jonathan was average, plain. But Evan made him feel like so much more and he could lay there and think about that forever if not for the chuckle that drew him from his thoughts.

Evan was lent over him, smiling so bright Jonathan was sure he could see heaven. "You have that look on your face again," the Asian began, pecking the brunette on his forehead.

"You're perfect," he continued, pecking the tip of his nose, "How did I ever end up with someone like you?" he pecked both of his cheeks.

"Really though? What'd I do to deserve someone so sweet and nice and loving?" he smiled, hovering his lips over Jonathan's, "I love you so much."

And then they were kissing, slow and passionate. Not twenty minutes earlier they were ready to bone each other, but then again love worked in mysterious ways.

Jonathan was the first to pull apart for air, but it was quickly knocked right out of him at the sight of Evan's warm smile, the love in his eyes. _God,_ he was quite literally screwed.

Their long-forgotten erections brushed together when Evan shifted to lean closer to his boyfriend, low moans leaving both of them. Jonathan rolled his hips forward, taking the initiative, a high-pitched whine pushing its way through his tightly pressed lips. He rolled them again, once, twice before Evan regained his composure, hands reaching down to press Jonathan's hips back against the bed.

 

_He_ was in charge. Huffing, the younger gazed down at the other's already wrecked expression. Humming, his fingers worked carefully to pull this sweats down as to not cause the man any more strain to his throbbing cock.

Slipping the black slacks completely off, shoes and socks already littering the floor by the door, his hands trailed back up long, lean legs to his hip. Of course Jonathan had gone commando, he thought, chuckling.

Evan placed soft kisses to his abdomen down his groin. They quickly became sloppy, sucking hard enough to leave marks as he fumbled to pop open the cap of the lube. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up a little.

He reached down, palm pressed to the head of Jonathan's swollen cock. He smeared the liquid, mixing it with the pale pre-come beading at the tip of the head. Slowly, he worked downward til his hand was wrapped around the middle of the length.

Jonathan let out small cries and whimpers, trying his hardest not to buck up into Evan's soft hand. Then suddenly, Evan re-positioned himself so his cock slid against the other's. Their erections brushed, Evan wrapping his hand around both of their lengths.

Jonathan nearly screamed in pleasure as Evan's slow strokes turned into fast, sloppy wanks, trying to chase both their orgasms.

Evan's came first, spilling his hot seed all over Jonathan's cock and his tan hand, a heedy moan overlapping both their panting and Jonathan's whimpering.

Minutes later after Evan began fisting his erection hard and fast, Jonathan came with a high-pitched wail, shooting over Evan's come covered hand and his own bare abdomen.

They stayed in place, trying to catch their breaths as they came down from their highs.

His body vibrating from the sheer force of his orgasm, Jonathan wrapped nimble arms around Evan's neck, pulling him in for a gentle kiss, their foreheads pressed together as he whispered, "I love you."

And Evan smiled, returning the kiss as he curled them so Jonathan head was resting in the dip of his collarbone as he buried his nose in soft chestnut hair. And they laid there, listening to each other's breathes until they both fell into peaceful sleeps.

Evan would just clean up in the morning, anyway.

  
_Moving so steadily, it's my specialty_  
_You feel so heavenly, this is our destiny_  
_The perfect recipe, our secret remedy_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
